Civil War
by Synnerxx
Summary: Chris and Bobby have a sort of civil war going on as they struggle to undertand one another. (A series of semi-related oneshots)
1. Twenty Years

**Warnings: **None

**Pairing: **Chris Argent/Bobby Finstock

**Prompt: **Photograph

* * *

The photograph is old and faded and buried beneath all the junk that Bobby tosses carelessly into the nightstand drawers.

The woman Bobby is holding onto is beautiful, smiling and happy, looking at the camera. Bobby is grinning, looking younger than Chris has ever seen and his eyes are just so full of love for the woman as he looks at her.

He wonders who she is and why she's not around now. He wonders at the life Bobby and her had together. He wonders if Bobby misses her, if he thinks about her anymore.

He wonders what her name is and if Bobby still loves her. That thought makes him ache a little, though he won't admit it.

He wants to ask Bobby about her, but he puts the picture back in the drawer and closes it. He decides it's not his place to ask those questions and if Bobby wants him to know, he'll tell him in his own time.

He walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, smiling slightly as Bobby gets home, calling out a greeting.

Bobby smiles at him and he recognizes that look from the picture and knows that, even if Bobby still thinks about the woman in the picture, he is the one Bobby loves now.


	2. Burning Like A Slow Flame

**Warning: **Possessive behavior

**Pairing: **Chris Argent/Bobby Finstock

**Prompt: **Bruises

* * *

Chris stares at the dark bruises that are scattered across Bobby's pale skin. He brushes his fingertips lightly over the bite marks that he smudged across Bobby's neck and down his collarbones. He skims his fingers gently across the purple marks on Bobby's hips, left there by those same fingers touching them now.

It's a possessive thing, to mark one's lover in this manner, but he never really got to do that with Victoria as she called marks like these childish and hated to have them. Bobby doesn't seem to mind one way or the other though. Chris likes that. Likes knowing that Bobby is his and has the marks to prove it.

Bobby stirs in his sleep, shifting to face Chris more, sheets slipping further down his hips. He mumbles something that Chris doesn't quite catch, then falls silent.

Chris traces his fingers along the trails of bruises once more, feeling their heat and mapping out their shapes and trying not to think to hard about what it means that he likes leaving them so much.

The marks will take at least a week to heal, probably longer before they're completely faded and more take their place, but Chris doesn't mind right now as their deep reds and purples are still fresh and bright, staining Bobby's skin.

They burn against his fingers and he smiles.


	3. If You Knew My Story Word For Word

**Warnings: **None

**Pairing: **Chris Argent/Bobby Finstock

**Prompt: **Scars

* * *

There's something much darker about Bobby Finstock than what Chris first expected. He's not sure what he expected with the other man because Bobby is definitely not the usual type of person Chris is drawn to, but he definitely didn't expect to find the scars that criss-cross Bobby's back that Bobby won't talk about.

He had asked about them once and had watched that dark and closed off look in Bobby's eyes before Bobby turned away from him with a curt "I don't want to talk about them."

Chris doesn't broach the subject again, knowing the desire to not talk about something all too well. He does stroke his fingers over them lightly, gently when Bobby's asleep, tracing over the raised skin with curiosity and concern. He wants to know what caused the scars, but he doesn't want to push Bobby away either.

Bobby stirs against his hand and rolls over, pushing himself up sleepily and kissing Chris lazily. Chris smirks against his mouth and curls his hands around Bobby's hips, leaning back into the bed. He pulls Bobby on top of him, running his hands up and down Bobby's back.

Bobby inhales sharply through his nose and breaks the kiss, staring down at Chris for a moment. Chris thinks for a moment that Bobby is going to pull away from him, but Bobby leans into him, burying his face in the crook of Chris' neck. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't move away, so Chris continues stroking his hands over the scars.

Bobby still refuses to tell him how he got them, even after that night, but Chris understands a little more. Somehow. He can't really explain it, but he thinks Bobby will tell him in time. When he's ready and all of that. Until that time, Chris can always wait.

He's good at waiting.


	4. Make It To The Dawn

**Warnings: **Sexual content

**Pairing: **Chris Argent/Bobby Finstock

**Prompt: **Silence

* * *

The silence stretches out between them, but it's not uncomfortable. Chris watches Bobby in the bathroom as the other man brushes his teeth, shirtless for once. Chris can't help but look at the scars that criss cross Bobby's skin. He wants to reach out and touch them like he did the other night, but he refrains and keeps his hands away from them, knowing that Bobby hates having them touched.

Chris wants to ask, but he doesn't want to break the silence either. It's hypnotizing. Bobby finishes up in the bathroom and slides into bed next to Chris, facing the wall. Chris leans over and turns off his bedside lamp and lays down, facing Bobby. He reaches out, unable to help himself. His fingers brush against the scars and Bobby tenses beneath his fingers.

Chris expects Bobby to say something, but Bobby seems to be caught in the silence just as much as he is because he doesn't say a word. He doesn't move either. He just tenses and then relaxes underneath Chris' hands.

Chris moves closer, a sudden desire to replace his hands with his tongue overtaking him. He presses his lips to the back of Bobby's neck and listens to the hitch in Bobby's breathing. Bobby still doesn't say anything. Chris nudges him onto his stomach and moves, straddling the back of Bobby's thighs, fingers skimming along the scars once more.

He bends over Bobby, lips barely brushing over Bobby's skin before he lets the tip of his tongue press against the raised skin of a scar. Bobby shivers, but he doesn't say anything and he doesn't stop Chris, so Chris shifts and traces over that first scar with his tongue, feeling the raised, textured skin under his tongue.

Neither of them break the silence and Chris continues with his ministrations, following every line of every scar until Bobby shifts impatiently underneath him and he moves off of him. Bobby rolls over and drags Chris into a heated kiss, fingers curling around the back of Chris' neck.

Chris straddles him again, feeling Bobby's hard cock pressing against him as he moves. He slides a hand down into Bobby's sweats, tugging them down a bit and wrapping his fingers around Bobby's cock and stroking.

Bobby's breathing speeds up and he keeps kissing Chris to prevent any noises from escaping them as Chris rocks against him. It isn't long before they're both coming, one right after the other, as worked up as they are. Bobby shivers when Chris pulls his hand away and smirks up at him, feeling the wet heat of Chris' orgasm through his boxers.

When they're laying down beside each other after the clean up, Chris finally breaks the silence.

"Where did they come from?" He asks.

Bobby doesn't say anything for a while. Eventually, he sighs and turns to face Chris.

"Look, I left that part of my left behind a long time ago and I don't want to revisit it, so I'd rather not talk about it."

Chris sighs, but he doesn't protest.

Bobby is darker than he ever expected.


End file.
